Adam Lambert
|GebOrt = Indianapolis, Indiana, USA |Bild = Adam-Lambert-2014-Family-Equality-Council-LA-Awards-Dinner-Tom-Lorenzo-Site-1.jpg |twitter = adamlambert |imdb = 2189338}} Adam Mitchel Lambert '(*29. Januar 1982 in Indinapolis, Indiana) ist ein US-amerikanischer Sänger und Musicaldarsteller. Im Jahr 2009 nahm er an der achten Staffel von American Idol teil und erreichte den zweiten Platz. Bisher verkaufte er über 5,4 Millionen Tonträger. In Glee stellt er Elliott Gilbert dar. Leben Adam Lambert wurde am 29. Januar 1982 in Indianapolis (Indiana) als Sohn von Leila und Eber Lambert geboren und wuchs gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder Neil im Stadtteil Rancho Peñasquitos in San Diego (Kalifornien) auf. Er ging auf die Deer Canyon Elementary School, Mesa Verde Middle School sowie Mt. Carmel High School. Adam ist offen homosexuell und war von November 2010, bis die Trennung im April 2013 bekannt gegeben worden wurde, mit dem finnischen Reporter und Reality-TV Darsteller Sauli Koskinen zusammen. Karriere Lambert lebte 2003 für ca. ein halbes Jahr in Berlin und trat dort in dem Musical Hair auf. Mit der dort auftretenden Kompagnie tourte er auch in Teilen Europas, z.B. im österreichischen Linz. 2009 wurde er bei der Castingshow "American Idol" Zweitplatzierter. 2012 gewann er bei Billboard.com die Wahl zum „Music’s Sexiest Man“. Ein gemeinsamer Auftritt mit Queen war für den 7. Juli 2012 auf dem Sonisphere Festival in Knebworth geplant. Das Festival wurde allerdings Ende März 2012 abgesagt. Kurz danach wurden zwei Auftritte im Hammersmith Apollo bekannt gegeben. Beide Shows waren innerhalb von 24 Stunden ausverkauft. Die Liveauftritte von "Queen + Adam Lambert" umfassten Open-Air-Konzerte in Kiew (Ukraine) im Rahmen der Fußball-Europameisterschaft, in Moskau (Russland) und Breslau (Polen) sowie drei Konzerte in London. Filmografie *2006: The Ten Commandments: The Musical *2009–2010: American Idol (Teilnehmer in der 8. Staffel, Zweitplatzierter) *2011: Project Runway (1 Folge, Gastjuror) *2011: Majors & Minors Himself (2 Folgen, Mentor) *2012: VH1 Divas (Moderator, Performer) *2012: Pretty Little Liars (1 Folge) *2013-2014: Glee *2014: American Idol (Mentor Staffel 13) *2014: RuPaul's Drag Race (Gastmentor Staffel 6) *2015: American Idol (Gastjuror, Staffel 14) Diskografie Eigene Alben *2009: For Your Entertainment *2009: Season 8 Favorite Performances *2009: Take One *2011: Glam Nation Live *2011: Beg for Mercy *2012: Trespassing *2014: Playlist: The Very Best of Adam Lambert *2015: The Original High Eigene EPs *2010: Remixes *2010: Acoustic Live! *2012: Trespassing EP Singles *2009: Mad World *2009: A Change Is Gonna Come *2009: One *2009: Cryin' *2009: Slow Ride *2009: The Tracks of My Tears *2009: Feeling Good *2009: No Boundaries *2009: Time for Miracles *2009: For Your Entertainment *2009: Whataya Want from Me *2010: Can't Let You Go *2010: If I Had You *2010: Fever *2011: Sure Fire Winners *2011: Aftermath *2011: Sleepwalker *2011: Better Than I Know Myself *2011: Live the Life (J. Scott G. und Adam Lambert) *2012: Never Close Our Eyes *2012: Trespassing *2014: Lay Me Down (mit Avicii) *2015: Ghost Town Für Glee EPs *2013: A Katy or A GaGa (EP) *2013: New New York (EP) Trivia *Rachel erwähnte ihn in 'I kissed a girl and I liked it, meinend, dass sie nicht mehr so besorgt um eine Stimme war seit ihm und Kris Allen. *Er ist der zweite vom Cast und der Crew aus Indianappolis, der erste ist Ryan Murphy. *Er sprach für Glee schon vor Start der ersten Staffel vor und auch wenn der Castingdirektor meinte, er mag seine Stimme, wäre er zu alt für die Serie. *Adam modelliert, wie sein Charakter Starchild, seinen Fashionstyle nach David Bowie. *Er nahm einen Song mit Lady Gaga für sein erstes Album auf. *Er hänge mit Madonna für fünf Minuten in ihrem Haus rum. *Er sagte in einem Interview mit Chelsea Handler, dass er in der High School 125 Kilo wog und rote Haare hatte. Er behauptet, dass seine Gewichtszunahme von Unserichheiten seines Nicht-Outings kam, weshalb er, um damit umzugehen, eine Essstörung entwickelte, wo er Essen in sich hinein schaufelte. *Er hatte einen Gastauftritt in "Pretty Little Liars" als er selbst und performte zwei seiner Songs aus seinem Album "Trespassing". *Er ist der zweite vom Cast, der meinte, in der High School fett gewesen zu sein. Der erste war Chris Colfer. *Er ist Jude und hat einen jüngeren Bruder namens Neil. *Als seine Karriere begann hatte er Ärger mit dem Parents Television Council, der verlangte, dass sein Auftritt bei "Good Morning America" gecancelt wird *Mit 27 bekam er sein erstes Tattoo. *Er ist sehr ehrlich. *Seine Naturhaarfarbe ist rot und er hat viele Sommersprossen. *Er ging im Sommer 2014 mit den Bandmitgliedern von Queen, Brian May und Roger Taylor, auf Tour. Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150px thumb|center|150px Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Homosexuelle Darsteller